Three Cheers For Sweet Revenge
by COOKiE-MONSHTAH
Summary: The unspoken of Radnor want revenge...


Intro...

A time before all was a lie to the naked eye, lived all the things people say don't exist. Vampires, dragons, elves, giants, ghosts, witches and wizards, witch doctors, orcs etc....Here is the story of how all fell.

Chapter1: The Plotting

On a land far away where no eye could see, far out into the Atlantic Ocean, were the Islands of Radnor. People didn't work in grocery stores or factories or anything like that, they worked in apothecaries and ezy-gro farms. They didn't drive cars instead they rode broom sticks and flew dragons. The kids didn't learn their A.B.C's, no way; they learnt how to hold a wand and read magic and cast spells. They made potions, flew brooms, played Quidditch. But the most exciting part was, dragon training, taught by special wizards. But the person, who mastered in all these things, was their king, ruler, lord, their majesty, Albus Harry Aberforth Percival Dumbledore the Great.

"All fall thee knees, for thy shall show respect to the Great Lord Dumbledore!" One shouted as Dumbledore's carriage.

"I, Albus Harry Aberforth Dumbledore, swear upon all the past kings, Lord Signor 2nd and Lord Crandor, whom we worship today and for the eternity and all our lives," He said sadly. "I have decided that I will send the unspoken to the Forbidden Lands. It is best for us and the best for them." His voice boomed in the massive hall. The ladies gave a gasp. The kids gave a sigh, and the men were serious.

Meanwhile, the unspoken were across the mainland. Once they got to the Forbidden Lands, they were already started on planning revenge.

"We will create a plan. A plan no one ever wishes it happened. A plan no mind has thought of on our lands. We make a potion from scratch so powerful that will incinerate the people who get a shed of It." whispered the leader of the unspoken clan, Lord Voldemort, as his people address him.

"We will use dragons, the fiercest of the kind, the Radnor Horntail, with fire like flames, and wings like hurricanes, watch what'll happen. We use another potion, changes us to different character, which will pass us as witches and wizards, and not our true forms. But, one of us has to create a murder that will shatter all the hearts of Radnorian resident, to kill Dumbledore. Peace shall not be restored to them!" Addressed Fenrir Greyback, a werewolf, he spit on the dirt next to him, as he mentioned _his_ name.

Dumbledore was aware of this, he feared it, and his predictions were true. Not only was it a danger to the villagers, but also to him. Knowing his life was about to end.

Chapter2: Months Later...

A day before the hard work for the attack was scheduled; they had a brief meeting overlooking what was to be done.

"Ok, are we all ready? We strike, I have had a meeting with the elves and orcs, and they have already left due to their, their psychical features. I will soar the skies and attack from above. I have sent our bravest soldiers to address us of when the coast is clear. Because Edward Black is a vampire, he can run from here to the main land in a few minutes. Sirius Potter is looking after the transportation, the few experts in dragons here, are ridding dragons, and the few that have agility skills, are on land with the vampires. The ladies will stay back with the kids and look after our headquarters, until we have finished the war." Said Lord Voldemort is his high-pitched cold voice.

"We are ready to attack me lord." Said Edward in his cool and calming voice.

"Move in." Ordered Fenrir's voice from behind Edward.

One by one the Radnorians fell, from children to the old aged, men and women. One minute. 1 hour. Each attempted to escape the clutches of evil, those who did, went to the Forbidden Lands. Midday past and soon came Midnight, at the strike of the new day, Lord Dumbledore collapsed on the cold hard floor of this chambers. One minute of silence was kept by the unspoken, to remember Lord Dumbledore's mistakes and successes.

"Three cheers for sweet revenge." Boomed in the main hall or Radnor mainlands.

"Hip hip! Hooray!" Chorused the rest of the unspoken clan 3 times.

From this day forward, the unspoken ruled the lands, Lord Voldemort kept peace. Those who survived in the Forbidden Lands were hunted down and met with their death because of the heavily guarded borders. Then onwards, this attack, was written down in history as the greatest war ever recorded in the history of the lands.


End file.
